Haru's New Find
by MaryFD
Summary: Continued from "New Life, But New Love?" HaruxOC Curse is now broken and Haru's living with the girl hes in love with and her 2 brothers. What does her older brother have planned for them? read and find out LEMON
1. intro to haru's new life

Haru's New Find

Haru's New Find

After Tohru broke the curse everyone moved from the Main House, well almost everyone, Kisa and Hiro still lived there with Akito and Hatori. Hatsuharu Sohma found a place with a girl and her older brother Aya and younger one Ruri. Her name was Chris Amaru and she is 15 yrs old same age as Haru and his best friends but he secretly liked her. Chris is your average girl smart and giddy and ill tempered. Haru had been living with them for about 7 months. Aya would just about always take Ruri out so Haru and Chris would be alone and every time they would play tricks on eachother.

After school Chris was walking home and saw Haru wandering the streets yet again. "So, get yourself lost again?" she teased him as she approached him. "NO…yeah I guess" he sighed. "Come on then, we'll take the short cut" Chris said while trying to hide her laughs but failing very badly. Hatsuharu noticed and tugged her hair "It's not that funny ya' know" "Yeah it is cause your face looked clueless" he giggled. He walked on ahead and bumped her to the side. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he shrugged and walked on he turned and said "Are you going to lead the way home or what? Looks like a bad snow storm coming."

She folded her arms across her chest "…no.." Haru didn't want to be out in the weather to come so he got a little upset…ok he got pissed and annoyed at her stubbornness. Chris smirked cause she knew what she did, she turned him black. Chris looked at him and stuck her tongue out at him and ran as fast as she could, to bad it won't fast enough. Haru soon had her pinned to a brick wall. "Uh-uh." He whispered in her ear. He was so close she could feel his breath on her neck. He slid his free hand down to the hem of her shirt so he could feel the skin that showed. "If you don't show me the way back I'll take you right here, right now" She held her breath and pushed him away and tried to run but he triped her and laughed. Chris lifted her head "No fair" she yelled. "Never said I was"

He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder "HEY! Put me down Haru" she said squirming "not a chance, now stop squirming Chris" he growled. She quit it was no use he held her too firmly against him. They finally got back when it started snowing. "Ok we're back, now can you put me down?" "mmm…ok" Haru went over to the couch and tossed her on it like luggage. "Oww" she moaned and got a laugh in response. Haru walked in the kitchen and came back later with some tea "No ones home yet except Aya who's asleep" he said sitting down at the head of where she was laying. She groaned "Just great I'm stuck here with two pervs."

she said while she slapped herself in the forehead. She sat up to receive the tea she downed it quickly while Haru stared out the window. "Looks like it's getting pretty bad, they might not make it home tonight" he turned to look at her and saw her fast asleep. He downed the rest of his tea and picked her up bridal style back to her room. He set her on the bed and pulled her infront of himself in a sitting position while holding her close so she'd stay warm in this chilly room. One thing he didn't know was that Chris was pretending to sleep right then. Chris woke up later to find she was laying on her bed with something warm next to her. She turned over and saw Hatsuharu sleeping next to her. She smiled and touched his face with her fingers then ran them though his hair. After about 5 mins. Of doing that she decided to get up and make dinner. While trying to get up strong arms pulled her back down and she came to see beautiful storm gray eyes looking at her "Why'd you stop? It felt good. Lets go back to sleep" he said bringing her closer so he could burry his face into her shoulder.


	2. Too cold in here

"I need to go fix dinner, this is nice but I'm hungry and I need to fix the heater because Aya has all the blankets because he

"I need to go fix dinner, this is nice but I'm hungry and I need to fix the heater because Aya has all the blankets because he's sick" she said.

"The heater is broken, I tried to fix it 3 times already and the guy won't come till next week so this is a good way to keep warm seeing that the only spare blanket we have is with Aya" He said with a smile. "well at least let me go fix some Ramen for us to eat, it's already 7pm good thing tomorrow is Saturday" she said trying to get up again. " Yeah" he said following her to the kitchen. After they ate and Chris checked on Aya, she went to bed Haru already went to his room for the night even though it was extremely cold. Around eleven Chris was still awake, it was too cold to sleep. She got up and walked to Haru's room. She opened the door and he looked up "You cold too?" he asked "Yeah" "Come on plenty of room" he patted the bed. Chris climbed in next to him and got to see he was shirtless he only had pants on "If your cold why didn't you put a shirt on Haru?"

"I don't really need one now do I?" he said with a smirk. "Haru contain yourself" "I need to tell you this so listen….I'm… in love with you Chris" he whispered the last part into her ear and she froze, her eyes snapped open. She turned over and looked at him "Are you serious?" she asked. "No…Of course I'm serious stupid, here I'll prove it" and with that he kissed her. It took her a moment to realize what he was doing then she kissed him back. Haru broke for air but went straight to her neck. "Haru, I-I lo..ve you too" she said in between gasps. He took her mouth again with greater force and passion this time.

This go round was broken by Chris because she yawned into it. Haru laughed "What's so funny?" she asked annoyed "Your tired huh?" "Yeah I guess I am I'm going to sleep now ok?" "Fine by me" said Haru while he pulled her back to his chest. After a moment he couldn't help himself and started kissing her neck and shoulder blade leaving butterfly kisses behind. "It's kind of hard to sleep when your doing that Haru" Chris stated half asleep. "I can't help it when your turning me on every time you move your ass into my crouch" he said darkly. Chris hit him in the head when she felt his hand go in her pants "Go back to normal or I will leave" she growled while moving away while he tended to his sore head. "Sorry sometimes I can't control my black side but your still turning me on, I can't help it"

" We'll at least your trying good night" "What about you turning me on" he said bringing her close again and kissing her neck. "Good night Haru" "Night my sweet Chris" he said as they both fell asleep.


	3. morning joy

In the morning Aya woke up and went to get Chris but found her bed empty

In the morning Aya woke up and went to get Chris but found her bed empty. He ventured to Haru's room so someone can make him food. When he opened the door he ran back out and came back with a camera and took a picture of the couple and then ran to the computer and uploaded it as the desktop picture. Chris woke up later and saw Haru and remembered the past night. His hair was dangling in his face so she moved it and ran her hand through his hair and twirled the end of if Haru opened his eyes at the feeling. "Sorry about that umm I guess I better make breakfast" she whispered "Don't feel sorry for that Kitten it felt REALLY good" he said with a smirk.

"HARU!" "What I can't help you look so drop dead Gorgous this early in the morning" she blushed beet red at the comment and got up. He pulled her back down to kiss her she met his lips and received his kiss. He brushed his tongue over her bottom lip to get enterance. She gasps at he found the opening to come in. Haru's tongue glided across the cavern of her mouth and danced with her tongue. After about 30 seconds she broke away "Are you done now?" "mmm…for now". They got up and went to get breakfast. Chris went to the computer to check her emails on updates on when her brother will be back only to find the picture of her and Haru sleeping together on the screen. "AYA WHERE ARE YOU I'LL KILL YOU! YOU ASSHOLE" she screamed. Haru walked in "If your looking for him he went to get Ruri to stay at a relatives. Why are you mad?" he looked at the screen "So? It looks nice to me baby" he kissed her neck and sucked her earlobe "Not that bad if that is the award you get huh?" "It's not that bad I guess" she moaned when he found a tender spot behind her ear. "Since we're alone for the day let's have some fun" he purred next to her ear "…mmm" she followed himback to her room and he grabbed her and kissed her hard with passion. While holding her he shut her door with his foot not breaking the kiss leading her towards the bed. She fell back on it with Haru on top now kissing her neck and collarbone. She moaned his name and that really turned him on he had a full hard on by now and needed her. He started to unbutton her shirt and kiss down to her chest. Chris began untying his PJ pants he ripped them off and soon the floor was covered with both his and her cloths. Haru entered one finger then two pleased with the moans he received. "Are you ready, my love?" he whispered into her ear "Yes Haru I'm ready". Slowly he entered himself into her he saw her wince and kissed her so she wouldn't notice the pain. When she kissed back he went ahead in and out. God she felt so good against him. She was so good. He felt her tighten and soon they both where panting and he collapsed next to her. "I love you Chris that was so good" "Love you too and I agree" then they both fell asleep waiting to see what was to come later on…


	4. Chapter 4

Later Haru woke up to Chris' sleeping face

Later Haru woke up to Chris' sleeping face. She cuddled closer to him and he kissed her on the head. Chris woke up and kissed Haru's neck then blushed remembering what transpired between them. Haru laughed and plucked her on the nose. "What was that for?" She asked "I love it when you blush" he giggled. She smirked and stuck her tongue at him; at that exact moment he grabbed her tongue with his mouth and drowned her in a passionate kiss. A minute later he broke and Chris whimpered not wanting him to stop kissing her. She decided it was her turn to be in charge and rolled onto his chest leaving butterfly kisses everywhere. Haru moaned at her touch and grabbed her hips. Soon she was stratling his waist in a lip lock. They were at it again. Since they were so worked up and in their own world they didn't here Aya knock and open the door he gaped at the site of his own sister on top of Haru "Well it's about time geez Haru I thought you'd never bang her. Now I'm hungry what's for dinner" they shot up Haru threw a pillow at Aya as he shut the door quickly Chris gaped at what her brother just did and her and Haru stared at eachother…..'Opps This is gunna be hell'


End file.
